lrandomsongsfandomcom-20200213-history
1 Hitto 2 hitto
'1 Hitto 2 hitto '(1ヒット2ヒット/ 1 hit 2 hit ) is a coupling song on Akimoto Sayaka the 15th's song Summer Days,type B Lyrics |-|Romanized= 1 Anda, 2 anda hōmuran o suru 1 anda, 2 anda 1 anda, 2 anda hōmuran o suru hōmuran o suru Anata no kokoronone son'nani hayaku utsu watashi no adorenarin ga jōshō shite iru Anata no tokoro ni ittara watashi wa sore o toru koto ga dekinai mo Waka tte imasu hai, shitte imasu Watashi no me wa shōten ni natte iru watashi no te wa taitona rappu watashi o tsukuru otoko ni jikkō shite iru hōmuran Raito no hibana anata no me o omoidasaseru anata wa watashi ga hoshī otokoda Watashi wa tsukutta hōmuran 4tsu no kichi nomi o shutoku suru anata ni anata ni Gunshū wa kansei no naka de sakebu kibun ni ochite watashi wa himeiwoageru sakebi, watashi wa himeiwoager (1 Anda, 2 anda) ka ni hashiru (1 anda, 2 anda) ochinai watashi to anata daku hōmu ni suru hōmu ni suru Kono mikkusu no kanjōde wa dōsureba ī ndeshou ka Nani mo iemasen (Watashi wa nan nai? ) Jikkō shiyou to shite tarinai daijōbudesuyo, daijōbu watashi wa hōmubēsu ni jikkō shite iru kagiri mattaku mondai arimasen Watashi no te wa kitsuku tsutsunda watashi no odeko wa hakkan shite iru watashi no me wa surudoi watashi no kankaku wa watashi o okosu anatanokokoroni katsu tame ni Saigo no bēsu wa hijō ni chikai shikashi, tochū de senshu ga iru nai dare mo tōtatsu suru teishi saishū rui Watashi wa koi ni ochita subete no 4tsu no kyoten ni tōtatsu chōdo anata ni eru tame ni sōdesune ~ Gunshū wa kansei no naka de sakebu kibun ni ochite watashi wa himeiwoageru sakebi, watashi wa himeiwoageru (1 Anda, 2 anda) ie ni hashiru (1 anda, 2 anda) ochinai watashi to anata dake hōmu ni suru hōmu ni suru (1 Anda, 2 anda) sore o dainashi ni shinaide kudasai (1 anda, 2 anda) hādohitto (1 anda, 2 anda) ikutsu ka no tanoshimi ga aru hōmu ni suru hōmu ni suru Watashi wa subete no bēsu o jikkō shite watasu watashi wa chikadzuite kita chi tte iru anatanokokoroni Aite chīmu ni tome sasenai chigaimasu chigaimasu chigaimasu chigaimasu Watashi no mokuhyō wa chikadzuku chikaku ni nattara anata no hōmubēsu ni Watashi wa tsukutta hōmuran 4tsu no kichi nomi o shutoku suru anata ni anata ni Watashi wa anata ni mukatte jikkō anata wa watashi o ukeireru wareware wa koko made ittekita sokonai modoru tsumori wanai deban nashi, deban nashi, deban nashi (1 Anda, 2 anda) ka ni hashiru (1 anda, 2 anda) ochinai watashi to anata dake hōmu ni suru hōmu ni suru (1 Anda, 2 anda) sore o dainashi ni shinaide kudasai (1 anda, 2 anda) hādohitto (1 anda, 2 anda ikutsu ka no tanoshimi ga aru hōmu ni suru hōmu ni suru (ni anata no kokoro) (ni anata no kokoro) |-|Kanji&Kana= 1安打、2被弾 ホームランをする 1安打、2安打 1安打、2安打 ホームランをする ホームランをする あなたの心の音 そんなに速く打つ 私のアドレナリンが上昇している あなたのところに行ったら 私はそれを取ることができない もう わかっています はい、知っています 私の目は焦点になっている 私の手はタイトなラップ 私を作る男に実行している ホームラン ライトの火花 あなたの目を思い出させる あなたは私が欲しい男だ 私が作った は家庭実行 すべての4つの拠点だけを取得する あなたを you.to ために 群衆は歓声の中で叫ぶ 気分におちて 私は悲鳴を上げる叫び、私は悲鳴を上げる (1 安打、2安打) 家に走る (1 安打、2安打) 落ちない 私とあなただけ ホームにする ホームにする このミックスの感情では、 どうすればいいんでしょうか。 何も言えません。 (私は何ない?) 実行しようとして 足りない 大丈夫ですよ、大丈夫 私はホームベースに実行している限り 全く問題ありません 私の手はきつく包んだ 私のおでこは発汗している 私の目は鋭い 私の感覚は私を起こす あなたの心に勝つために 最後のベースは非常に近い しかし、途中で選手がいる ない誰も到達する停止 最終塁 私は恋に落ちた すべての4つの拠点に到達 ちょうどあなたに得るために そうですね ~ 群衆は歓声の中で叫ぶ 気分におちて 私は悲鳴を上げる叫び、私は悲鳴を上げる (1 安打、2安打) 家に走る (1 安打、2安打) 落ちない 私とあなただけ ホームにする ホームにする (1 安打、2安打) それを台無しにしないでください (1 安打、2安打) ハードヒット (1 安打、2安打) いくつかの楽しみがある ホームにする ホームにする 私はすべてのベースを実行して渡す 私は近づいてきた知っている あなたの心に 相手チームに止めさせない 違います違います 違います 違います 私の目標は近づく 近くになったら あなたのホームベースに 私は作った ホームラン 4つの基地のみを取得する あなたにあなたに 私はあなたに向かって実行 あなたは私を受け入れる 我々はここまで行ってきた そこない戻るつもりはない 出番なし、出番なし、出番なし (1 安打、2安打) 家に走る (1 安打、2安打) 落ちない 私とあなただけ ホームにする ホームにする (1 安打、2安打) それを台無しにしないでください (1 安打、2安打) ハードヒット (1 安打、2安打) いくつかの楽しみがある ホームにする ホームにする (にあなたの心) (にあなたの心) |-|English= 1 hit,2 hit make a home run 1 hit,2 hit 1 hit,2 hit make a home run make a home run The sound of your heart beating so fast My adrenaline is rising When I go to you I just can't take it anymore I know yes, I know My eyes are on focus my hands wrapped tight running to a man that makes me home run The sparks of the lights remind me of your eyes You're the man I want I've made a home run all four bases just to get to you.to you, to you The crowd shouts in cheer fallen to the mood I scream I scream, I scream (1 hit,2 hit) run to home (1 hit,2 hit) don't fall Just me and you make it home make it home In this mix emotion, what can I do? what can I say? (what will I do ? ) Trying to run isn't enough It's okay, it's okay as long I'm running to home base there is no problem at all My hands wrapped tightly my forehead is sweating my eyes are sharp My senses wake me up to win your heart The last base is very close but there's a player in the way ain't no one stopping to reach the final base I've fallen in love reaching all four bases just to get to you Yeah~ The crowd shouts in cheer fallen to the mood I scream I scream, I scream (1 hit,2 hit) run to home (1 hit,2 hit) don't fall Just me and you make it home make it home (1 hit,2 hit) don't mess it up (1 hit,2 hit) hit it hard (1 hit,2 hit) Have some fun make it home make it home Every base I run pass by I know I'm getting closer to your heart I won't let the opposing team stop me No no no no My goal gets closer when I get close to your home base I've made a home run all four bases just to get to you.to you, to you I run towards you you accept me we've gone this far there ain't no going back No turn, No turn, No turn (1 hit,2 hit) run to home (1 hit,2 hit) don't fall Just me and you make it home make it home (1 hit,2 hit) don't mess it up (1 hit,2 hit) hit it hard (1 hit,2 hit) Have some fun make it home make it home ( to your heart) ( to your heart) Category:Zoey song